Guardians
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: Hope you all read it. NarutoxAvatar the Last Airbender crossover. Summary inside.


Chap. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar the Last Air Bender.

Summary: When Naruto dies in his world after the final battle with Madara, he expected to just be sent to the Afterlife, but he didn't expect to be sent to another world in the South Pole. What kind of crazy adventures will he get into?

A young boy with long spiky blond hair wearing tattered clothes was trudging through the snow looking for a place to rest. He was dead tired and was aching all over. In reality he had just gone through one hell of a battle with someone who had threatened to destroy the world.

In the end he had managed to defeat him, but at the cost of his own life. He had expected to die and go on to the afterlife, but sadly things in his life had never been simple.

The demon fox sealed inside of him wasn't quite ready to die because once a demon dies it fades into nothing and disappears. So using the last of its power teleported Naruto to another dimension and ended up leaving his body and going back to its home world.

It did leave him with some knowledge of this world. He was in a world where people bended the elements to their will. Kyuubi gave him the power to bend two of the four elements, but didn't tell him which.

Finally succumbing to exhaustion and the cold he collapsed shivering. He wanted to get warm so badly. He breathed heavily and blew out some hot air to warm his hands, but to his shock he blew out a small fire ball.

'Looks like one of my elements is fire' he thought. He focused on making his breath warm and blew out another small fireball into his hands and warmed them up. After he had warmed himself up a bit he thought about how to use his fire.

He tried concentrating all the heat into his hands and shot his fist forward and some fire streamed out of his hand. 'Okay, that's the shorthand work of it. Might take me a while to get it all down' he thought.

TIMESKIP

It had been two years since Naruto had come to this world. He had grown from a young sixteen year old boy to a handsome eighteen year old man. Turns out he could bend both fire and water. He managed to master fire, but he could barely understand how to do lightning. He also did pretty well with water and would be considered a master.

He also managed to make himself some new clothes. He was now wearing some black pants, boots and fluffy black jacket to keep him warm. (Pretty much a black version of what Sokka wears in the beginning of the show.)

He was just going to go catch some fish for lunch when he saw a giant fireball fly over him and strike over a hill. He turned to see a bunch of ships heading towards shore shooting more fireballs. Naruto started to hear some screams coming over the hills.

He quickly took off in a sprint towards the hill. Once he got to the hill he looked over to see a bunch of men in red armor attack the village shooting fire everywhere destroying the beautiful city. He also saw fire bender gabbing people who could bend water and dragging them back to the ship kicking and screaming for help.

Naruto felt white hot fury well up inside of him and he ran down to the village hoping to save the people. He got there pretty quickly and everywhere he ran he water whipped the fire benders in the head knocking them out.

When he knocked out his fifth fire bender he took notice of who he was attacking. His breath caught in his throat. It was a girl, but not just any girl. She was beautiful, with white skin, an angelic face, long brown hair and light grey eyes she was quite a looker.

She finally got her senses back and looked up at her savior and her face took a slight pink tinge. "Uh, thanks for that" she stuttered.

"No problem, but it's not over yet" Naruto said. He ducked a fire blast and retaliated by sending a water wave at him knocking him out.

"Quick to the beach, before it's too late" the girl shouted. They ran to the beach to see the fire benders hauling at least five water benders on the ship, all begging them for help with tears going down their faces.

"Let them go now" Naruto shouted.

The leader stopped and looked at him with a smirk along with the other villagers. "What's a snot nosed punk like you going to do if I don't?"

"This," Naruto said. He grunted and waved his hands in the air. A big tidal wave emerged from behind the village. The fire benders and the village gaped in shock. "You have one minute before I unleash this on you."

The leader was still gaping and gritting his teeth in anger because he had no choice. "Release the water benders" he finally said.

Once all water benders were released and back safely in the village Naruto dropped the tidal wave and made sure it didn't crush the remainder of the village. "Good now get out of here" Naruto said coldly turning and walking back to the village.

The leader snarled, jumped down and shot a huge fire blast at Naruto. The villagers screamed as the fire engulfed him. When it cleared he was nowhere to be seen. The leader smirked, but his smirk faded when he heard a voice.

"Looking for me?" the voice called. His eyes widened and he turned around to see Naruto with a smirk on his face. Then his smirk turned into a glare, "I gave you a chance to leave peacefully, but now you give me no choice."

He waved his hand and a pile of snow suddenly became a large ice spike and he skewed him right in the chest. The leader gurgled and fell to the ground dead. He then created the biggest wave he could muster with the rest of his energy and tried to get rid of the ships.

He grunted and pushed more, but the ships hardly budged. Then he let loose a battle cry and managed to push the boats all the way out of the village and about twenty miles out to sea. Naruto panted and felt himself losing consciousness.

Right as he fell unconscious a bunch of villagers reached out and held him up and gently picked him up and carried him back until they laid him down on the ground. "Is he okay?" a woman asked. No one answered.

"He's just a kid," a man murmured in shock. "No older than my son."

The chief came up and looked at Naruto. "What are you all standing around here for? Get that boy inside immediately. He deserves nothing, but our gratitude for saving our water benders. Hama you're in charge of him."

"Yes sir," Hama replied. She followed the others as they took Naruto to the infirmary.

Naruto blearily opened his eyes and looked around. He was inside a giant igloo, but it felt very warm and cozy. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Where am I?" he asked out loud.

"You're in our medical infirmary" said a feminine voice. Naruto turned to see Hama. "You fell unconscious after driving the Fire Navy away. The chief had you brought here to rest with me keeping an eye on you."

"Thanks…" Naruto hesitated.

"Hama," she said. "My name's Hama."

"Nice to meet you Hama, I'm Naruto" he said.

"Anyway, the chief wanted to meet you as soon as you woke up" Hama said. "Follow me."

"Alright" Naruto said standing up and following Hama. Once outside he saw some water benders rebuilding the destroyed parts of the village. He also saw some people stop and look at him. He just grinned sheepishly and waved to them.

Hama giggled at his expression. "You've become quite popular around here."

"You don't say," Naruto chuckled. Soon they stopped in front of a giant circular building, almost like a dome. "Whoa" Naruto said quietly.

"Impressive isn't it?" Hama asked. "This is the Southern Water Tribe Mega Dome. It was made a long time ago and has remained the largest building of the two water tribes. The Mega Dome's the pride of our water tribe" she explained with pride in her voice.

She led him up the stairs and they entered inside and saw that it was indeed very big inside. They saw a bunch of receptionists sorting things out at desks made of hardened ice. They walked up to one of the desks.

"This is Hama here to see Chief Shi" she said.

"Yes," the man said. "He and the elders have been expecting you. Go right in." they both thanked the man and walked inside the chambers.

TIMESKIP

First thing they did was thank him for what he did and then asked where he came from. Naruto really couldn't tell them where he came from so he made a story up saying that he came from a small village on the other side of the South Pole that was destroyed by the Fire Nation and he had been travelling here ever since. They gave him amnesty inside their village and he was allowed to live here.

About a week after the meeting he was outside the village practicing his water bending to try and learn a new move. He twirled his body around and the water followed his movements. He rose into the air riding on top of a giant water tornado. Then he landed on the ground. Waving his arms around the water followed until he made a roundhouse move and made a giant water whiplash attack.

"Pretty cool," a familiar voice said. He turned back to see Hama. Of all the people he had met in the village he was closest to her. He couldn't explain why, but he always felt comfortable around her. "Where did you learn all this?"

"I taught myself," Naruto said. Her eyes widened. "From where I come from I was the only water bender, and there was no one else to teach me so I improvised."

"That's really cool," Hama said. "I'm still learning water bending. My master says I'm adept at it, but improving."

"Really, will you show me your skill?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. Naruto watched her perform all her water bending moves and was quite impressed. "That's pretty good Hama, but try tightening your stance a bit and relaxing your body."

She gave it a try and found out her water moved much faster and a lot stronger. They pretty much spent the whole day just playing around with water.

One month had come and gone just like that. Naruto was hanging around with Hama and her best friend Kanna. They were just talking and laughing with each other. Then they saw black specks falling out of the sky. Hama and Kanna looked up with expressions of dread while Naruto had a neutral expression, but you could tell his muscles tensed.

"Kanna get to the shelter," Naruto said. Kanna nodded and ran off. "Let's go Hama," she nodded and followed him. They met up with other water benders and all of them waited as they saw at least ten fire navy ships docking. Fire benders charged out with a battle cry.

The water benders gave their own battle cries and charged. The battle was ferocious as both sides refused to give up and kept on battling. Naruto kept on knocking out fire benders using only his water bending because if he used fire bending then he knew something was going to happen.

Hama kept running around either knocking them out or shredding nets used to catch other water benders. She and a bunch of other water benders froze a ship in ice. With no more fire benders there they ran back to the other ships.

Right by the ships it was only Naruto and the leader battling. "By order of Fire lord Sozin, you are to be terminated immediately" the leader said.

"You can tell your Fire Lord Sozin to stuff it" Naruto said.

The leader sneered and launched fire at him. Naruto barely managed to block it with his water. 'Looks like they smartened up and sent a stronger leader, crap' Naruto thought bitterly dodging another blast. Hama and the other water benders just showed up and were now watching.

Naruto dodged another blast and sent a water wave at him. The man blew it apart with a blast of fire from his fists and fired another one at Naruto who couldn't avoid it in time. The blast hit him hard in the chest and launched him back.

Hama watched in horror as he landed hard on the ground barely moving. The leader advanced on him building up another fire blast in his fist. "Leave him alone," Hama yelled getting in between them.

"Stand aside you silly girl," he said coldly.

"I will kill you if you touch him," she snarled at him making a water whip. The leader stopped for a second and looked between them before smirking mockingly.

"Ah… love," he said making them all stop. "Such a strong thing, yet so easily torn apart." The fire in his hand grew so strong that it would take at least three water benders to stop it. "Boy, I hope you're watching because your little girlfriend is about to die."

He was about to launch the fire at Hama, but another fire blast hit his hand and knocked it off course. Rubbing his injured hand the leader looked up to see who would dare hit him with fire. What he saw scared him.

Hama turned around and her eyes widened. Naruto was standing up with fire spewing all around him. He walked past Hama, who ended up backing way slightly. The leader quickly regained his bearings and shot fire at him. Naruto just caught it and combining his own fire with it and fired it right back at him.

The leader could not block it and was blasted back unconscious. Naruto then turned to the ships and with ten huge blasts of fire he made the ships explode. Then with a little flick of his wrist he used water to carry the bits out into the ocean.

Then it dawned on him that he used fire and he turned around to see all the villagers looking at him with fear filled faces. Even Hama's eyes were full of fear… of him.

He couldn't stand seeing their fear. He took off running out of the village. There was no way he could ever show his face to any of them ever again. He thought he heard someone calling out to him, but he ignored it and kept running.

Night fell over the South Pole pretty quickly. In the village all the fire benders that were caught were executed and the water benders started rebuilding the cities. All accept one!

Hama just sat inside her home. All she was doing was thinking of Naruto and what happened. He could water bend and fire bend. It couldn't be, he wasn't the Avatar because the Avatar was said to be an Air Nomad. What she couldn't forget was the look on his face when he looked at the villagers and she couldn't blame him.

She just couldn't get him out of her mind. She knew the villagers would never accept him now because he could bend fire, but she didn't care. Then realization dawned on her. She had fallen in love with him. He had captured her heart.

She made her decision right there. She got a scroll and some ink and started writing a note to Kanna explaining everything to her. She packed a few clothes and then left the village.

She looked for him for over an hour in the snow and it was getting cold fast. She panted as she kept looking, but soon her strength gave way and she fell to the ground shivering. The last thing she saw before blackness was someone rushing over to her

ONE MINUTE EARLIER

Naruto had just finished building an igloo with his water bending and started a fire inside it to keep him warm. Now it was back to living like this, he already missed the southern water tribe, but most of all he missed Hama.

He had never met a girl like that before. One minute she good be sweet and innocent and when it came time to battle she would turn into a warrior. She wasn't one of those girly girls; she was one hell of a woman.

'Might as well get some fish before going to bed' he thought miserably. He walked outside and immediately sucking in a breath. It was colder than usual tonight, but he set out anyway. As he got close to the ocean he heard heavy panting and the sound of something collapsing. He looked over to see someone collapse on the ground.

He quickly ran over to the person. He rolled the person over and saw a passed out Hama. "Hama," he said shocked. He snapped out of it quickly and picked her up bridal style and ran back to the igloo. Once he was inside he put her down on his sleeping bag and covered her up. She was still shivering like crazy though.

He concentrated a small amount of fire in his hands and ran it over her body. Soon she stopped shivering and just slept peacefully. He spent the night sitting next to her and stroking her hair.

After the sun had finally risen Hama woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Morning sleepy head," Naruto said. Hama's gaze immediately went to him. A huge smile broke out on her face as she launched herself at him and hugged him tight. After a few seconds she pulled back and Naruto took her by the shoulders. "Why did you come out here?"

"To find you," she said.

"Why did you come looking for me?" Naruto asked. "Won't your tribe be mad at you?"

"It doesn't matter," was all she said.

"You chose to go into self-exile, didn't you?" he asked shocked. When she didn't say anything it confirmed his suspicions. "Why would you choose a fire bender over your whole tribe?"

"I didn't choose a fire bender over my tribe" she said. "I choose you over my tribe."

"But why," he asked again.

She just smiled and closed the remaining distance between them. Her lips went over his. Naruto's eyes widened before they relaxed and he kissed her back. "Does that answer your questions?" she asked.

The only answer he gave her was another kiss to her lips making her grin inside.

TIMESKIP

Sixty years had passed since that day. The southern water tribe had remained exactly like it was long ago. Fire nation ships continued trying to raid it for one hundred years now, but thanks to all the water benders and two mysterious aids that showed up during every invasion they were all sent back. Every time the chief of the tribe would try and thank the two mysterious people, but they always disappeared.

Right now two young people from the village were out fishing right now. "It's not getting away from me this time" he said quietly. "Watch and learn Katara, this is who you catch a fish." Katara just rolled her eyes at her brother. Then she saw a fish in the water.

Taking off her glow she breathed and waved her hand around. A fish came out caught in a bubble of water. "Sokka look," she said trying to keep control of it.

Sokka shushed her, "You'll scare it away."

"But Sokka I caught one," she said trying to wave it into the canoe, but she lost control. The bubble popped, the fish got away and the left over water soaked Sokka, who yelped. "Hey," she said.

"Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked" he grumbled.

Katara sighed irritable, "It's not magic, its water bending and I'm not the only one who's gotten you soaked. Remember the incident with Ummi?" she asked with a smirk.

Sokka grimaced from the memory. It was about three months ago he had accidently coated her in snow as a prank and she had water bended him right into the ocean. He had never been that cold before.

A sudden jerk brought him out of his memories. The canoe was being dragged down the water by the current. Sokka steered as best as he could to avoid getting hit or crushed by the ice. Sadly two of them blocked him off and crushed the canoe, but Sokka and Katara managed to jump off just in time.

(You all know how it goes.)

A giant beam of light went into the air that could be seen for miles. Sokka and Katara watched as someone climbed out of the ice glowing brightly.

Else ware two people were watching the giant beam of light. "Finally," a feminine voice said.

"Yes, it's taken sixty years, but it finally happened," a male voice said. "The Avatar has returned."

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
